How Long is Forever Here?
by BINthere
Summary: Title subject to change. So remember the episode 'How Long is Forever' where Starfire gets sent 20 years into the future? So what if she gets sent to Earth-16 when she gets sent back by Cyborg into her own time instead? Rated T for no reason.
1. Prologue

**Ok wow I know I probably shouldn't be starting a new story now what with 'One Batfamily too Many', but this is one plot bunny that wouldn't go away!**

**So, remember when Starfire got sent to the future during that episode 'How Long is Forever?' So what if in the end she DIDN'T get sent back to her time, but to the YJ dimension? **

**Set in Season 2 YJ.**

~Prologue~

She was hurtling through time, twisting and turning, before finally thrown back into her own time.

She saw herself being sucked into the portal as she pushed Warp in, and her teammates frantically searching for her.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted, when he caught sight of her. She smiled—then she frowned. Something was not right. She turned, and saw the portal was sucking her back in!

"Robin!" she yelled, trying desperately to grab hold of his hand.

"Star hang on!" he yelled back, as he clutched to her hand. Cyborg turned his arm into a cannon to try and blast the portal open for a few more moments, but they both knew it was too late.

Her hand slipped, and she screamed.

"Starfire!"

Robin's frantic cry was the last thing she heard before being pulled into the portal, and once again, she found herself twisting and turning, and the picture of her friends staring desperately at her kept reappearing in her mind.

She was twisting and turning through time and who knows what else, but this time, she didn't know where she would end up.

END

**Okay so this is a prologue so it's kinda short, but the first chapter is coming up, and hoped you like it!**

**Yours truly,**

**BINthere**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter ONE! Yay! Thanks for the reviews even though the prologue was kinda short.

Oh, and this is NOT a Nightwing(YJ)/Starfire(TT) story. She's too young, and it's mainly about friendship.  
Here it is…CHAPTER ONE!

Nightwing wasn't sure what he expected when a glowing blue portal appeared right during his mission briefing with the Team in the living room, but he sure wasn't expecting a girl, with long auburn locks being pushed through, but before he could gather his thoughts, the portal closed and disappeared, just as quickly as it had appeared, leaving the girl behind.

The girl groaned, and raised her head to take in her surroundings, her eyes widened, and she clutched something that looked like a clock tighter to her chest. Nightwing couldn't shake the feeling that she looked familiar, her name was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't get it out.

"Who are you? Where do you come from?" Beast Boy questioned, being one of the first to come out of his shock.

The girl's eyes widened. "Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy looked taken aback that she knew her name, but truth be told, it wasn't really hard remembering someone who's all green and with a monkey tail.

But then her eyes hardened. "You are not my Beast Boy." She said, flickering green orbs coming to her hands. Green orbs…they looked so much like—Starbolts! His eyes widened when it finally came to him.

"Starfire?" Her head turned to his direction. He saw her eyes soften as she took in his costume.

"Ro-Nightwing?" she asked carefully. The former boy wonder nodded.

The Team watched the exchange with interest. They were curious to know who the girl was that knew so much about their fellow teammate and friend. Who was this Starfire girl?

Only Tim, Bart, and Batgirl held back. They knew about Starfire, Nightwing's former teammate and love interest from Teen Titans, much to Barbara's chagrin. But there was something about this Starfire that looked—different. Something about her that wasn't quite the same.

Maybe it was the fact that she still looked like she hasn't aged a day since Nightwing's boy wonder days, and the fact that her costume was different, but it sure showed more modesty.

Starfire narrowed her eyes. "Where—" A sudden wave of nausea came, and suddenly she was feeling very, very tired. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was Nightwing rushing to her aid, calling for his teammates, then it was darkness.

Ok, that's it for now, chapters will get longer as the story progresses, I promise.

This is just the beginning, and thank you again, for all the kind reviews. I will strive to update soon, and I have the beginnings of the second chapter planned out.

Thank you for reading!

Yours,  
BINthere


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO!

Thanks for all the reviews guys, really. They fill me with unspeakable joy, and also the follows and favorites…Aw guys really? This is just the third chapter!

Anyway, I won't hold you for any longer…On with the story!

Starfire woke up with a pounding headache.

Her memory was fuzzy, but she vaguely remembered getting thrown through time once again, and landing in an unfamiliar place filled with heroes(with their colorful costumes, what else could they be?), then passing out.

Now as she took in her surroundings, she found that she was in a medical room, with painted white walls as well as the bed sheets and pillows she was laying in now. The air smelled like…Starfire couldn't place it but she had a hunch that it was medical stuff, like in Titans Tower, Robin had tried to explain it, as well as Cyborg, but she still felt confused with all the strange words.

Titans Tower…Starfire felt a pang of longing. She had to get back home, no matter what. She struggled to prop herself up, and suddenly there was a sound of doors swishing, and she turned and saw Nightwing come in.

"Here let me help you," he said, as he helped her sit up. She was grateful for it, as time-travelling had left her drained.

"So, how you feeling?" He started, crossing his arms and gazing at her concerned.

"I…am fine," she answered carefully, as she stretched her arms and tested her powers, but she frowned as the headache came pounding back.

"No you are not," Nightwing said, commanding her to lie down, "What got you went through must've really left you drained. Mind telling me what it was?" he asked, changing into interrogation mode, only, gentler, somehow.

"I was…thrown through time. Twenty years into the future. And while trying to get back, somehow I ended up here."

Nightwing frowned, "Explain."

"My team and I—the Teen Titans," Nightwing nodded wistfully at that name, as if recalling some precious memories, "were chasing down Warp, who was stealing an artifact. While he was trying to escape using a portal he summoned, I tried to stop him, and ended up charging into the portal with him."

"We struggled, and we finally fell out, twenty years into the future. While I fell out Warp had run and I lost him. I—I tried to find my old friends…Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven. But they were all…changed. They were…not like how I remembered," Starfire said, remembering what she saw with a downcast expression, "And finally while I wandered the streets, I saw you," she said, slightly smiling, looking at Nightwing, "Though you looked different, but you told me you were still fighting crime, but you took on a different name. You helped locate Warp, and reunited our friends, and finally we defeated him."

Nightwing, listening intently the whole time, decided to cut in, "But how did you end up here?"

"When we defeated Warp, Cyborg used his sonic blasters to blast open the portal, and did told me this was my way back home, so I went through the hole, and I tumbled out and saw my teammates looking for me."

"But…" Nightwing prompted, though he had a hunch about what was next.

"But I was…sucked back in, and the last thing I remember is the portal shoving me out, and me ending up here, then…nothing." She finished.

"You said I looked different, can you describe it?"

Starfire tilted her head, "Well, the other you had longer hair, and the costume was more…sharp. Your mask was slightly different too and…and…" She closed her eyes trying to recall the details, "I…don't remember much anymore, everything is so…fuzzy."

Nightwing nodded. "You were in a coma, I would say that all this excessive time-travelling was too much for your body to handle. You were out for a day."

"A day? But…You will help me get back to my friends, yes?" she asked, eyes pleading, and Nightwing once again found himself succumbing back into those green eyes, and his memories of the alien girl so long ago.

"Uh, yes, we're trying our best to send you back but for the time being, you need to rest." He replied, coming out of his spell.

Starfire looked dejected, "Oh, but…after I heal, may I be of use to assist? I feel the need to thank you for your hospitality." She said, smiling slightly. She wanted to thank the Team for their help towards a (practically) complete stranger.

Nightwing smiled, and nodded. "Sure, and I'm positive the Team won't mind helping you out."

"Thank you." She said, and soon drifted off to sleep, already feeling better.

"So, how is she?" Megan asked, looking up from the screen from where she was monitoring Starfire.

"You tell me," he said, gestering at the screen. "You're the one monitoring her."

"I think what she means is how was your talk with her," Cassie said, approaching them.

Nightwing shrugged. "Fine, I guess, she seems to be stable enough to not go fainting on every step, and I think I have a clue on where she came from."

"That's great," Cassie said, "But I just have one question…who is she anyway?"

As the former boy wonder considered how to answer her, three more eager faces popped up, also demanding the answer. Gar, Jamie and Bart had questions too about the 'new arrival'.

"Well, she's uh, a younger version of my old teammate, who had time and dimension travelled here."

Beast Boy blinked. "Whoa, wait. Dimension travelled?"

Nightwing nodded, "Remember when she said she knew you?"

Beast Boy nodded, "Yeah…"

"Well apparently in her dimension, you and her were teammates, and according to the time twenty years from her own dimension, I was still Nightwing, which is expected, yes, but apparently I was sporting a MULLET." He finished dramatically, causing his teammates to giggle.

"I mean SERIOUSLY? Can you see THIS," he said, swooping his hand from his head to his toes, "In a MULLET?"

"Okay, okay, we get your point," Karen, who had appeared along with Robin sometime during his 'presentation' giggled.

"So…" Gar started, "She was your 'old teammate', you say," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

Nightwing blushed slightly, which he prayed the Team didn't see, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Gar smirked, "It's just that, oh well she's a little too…HOT, to go unnoticed, right, _Nightwing_?"

Megan frowned as she smacked lightly. "Gar." She scolded.

Jamie continued from where Beast Boy left off thought, "Si, Nightwing. I mean…did you two really date?" he blurted out, and Nightwing and Gar both face-palmed, Gar because his friend had just let go of the opportunity to tease their surrogate older brother, and Nightwing because he just figured out the head of all these questions.

"Robin told you?"

"Yep." They said together, while Megan, Cassie, and Karen stared confused as Robin was trying to make a getaway.

"Not so fast there buddy," he said, grabbing hold of Robin by his cape, "What exactly did you tell them?"

Robin bit his lips, eyes pleading, 'Help Me' from beneath his mask.

"Well?" Nightwing demanded.

"Umm that you two were really close friends?" he said hopefully.

Jamie snorted, and Robin cast him something really close to a Bat-glare.

"Nice try kiddo, let's see if you'll talk so much when you clean the Bat-mobile."

Robin's eyes widened, "Oh no, but you're supposed to clean it this week!"

"Oh yes, and trust me, I've been with Batman longer than anyone else, and if I explain this _situation_ to him, then I'm sure he won't mind. Oh and tell him about _that thing_."

Tim's eyes widened even more, "You don't dare."

Dick smiled in satisfaction, "Oh yes."

That thing actually was that one time in the cave when Tim tried to hack into Bruce's private files when he was bored one day, and accidentally saw footage on Bruce and Catwoman making out. He had, in his panic, alarmed Dick while he was destroying the evidence, and Dick has held it over his head ever since.

Tim slumped, knowing that he was defeated, and said, "Fine."

Dick smirked, "You better know it." And left leaving behind his band of very confused teammates.

"What was that about?"

There you have it, some fluff in the end for Anna, my dearest cousin, and this is the end of CHAPTER TWO! YAY!

Oh and don't forget to review, review, and REVIEW! :D


	4. Dinner

**Yay 3****rd**** chapter! I know I haven't bothered to change the name of the chapters, but, well, whatever.  
So, I know the chapter thing is a little confusing(At least I think so), so I think I'm going to change it when I have the time.**

**Oh, and this all happened after the last episode of Teen Titans, but not yet Trouble in Tokyo. And this makes some references to the TT comics. Of course, the Trouble in Tokyo part is subject to change, depending on the need and what you readers want **

**Once again, thank you for all your kind reviews, and the follows and favorites.  
On with the story!**

It was a few days after Starfire's arrival, and since she was already pretty much healed, the Team decided to throw her a recovery dinner, which is also the first dinner she had together with the Team ever since she arrived.

"Is the spaghetti sauce ready yet?" Megan called to Bumblebee, who was helping her cook.

"Yep," Karen replied, pouring the sauce over the noodles **(I haven't actually eaten home-made spaghetti and meatballs before, and the only thing close is Shanghai noodles, so work with me here).**

The Team were all really excited to learn more about Starfire, since when she first got here she had fainted, and been in the medical room ever since.

Prodding more about her from Batgirl or Nightwing was useless, since they, along with Batman had been trying to fix the piece or machine to send her back, and though Tim was slightly more successful, he only revealed few to none information on her—except the fact that there had been a Starfire from this dimension which was Nightwing's ex-girlfriend.

This recovery dinner had been a suggested by Cassie, and they all readily prepared agreed. It was a great way to get to know her more, as well as making a new friend.

As Cassie, Jamie, and Karen helped set the tables, they amused themselves with debating on Starfire's powers.

"I bet she can shoot bolts outta her hands," Cassie said, excitedly.

"Why do you think that?" Jamie asked, setting the forks.

"Well, remember when she first came, and she looked around, her eyes sorta went green, and these green orbs flickered on her hands? I betcha she can shoot them too!" Cassie explained.

Karen gave it a little thought. "Hmm you have a point there Cass. But I think she make force fields."

"Really? why?" Cassie asked.

Karen shrugged. "I just think it's a cool power."

Jamie nodded in agreement, "Yeah that's a pretty cool power."

Before they could continue anymore, Lagoon Boy came in, trailed by Beast Boy.

"Is she here yet?" Megan asked, peeking out of the kitchen to ask her friends.

Lagoon Boy walked in and shook his head, wrapping an arm around Megan and pecking her cheek.

"Nope, not yet angelfish, she's still being showed around the Cave by Bart, but I think she'll be here soon."

"Great," Megan said, washing her hands and bringing the last of the spaghetti out, "Because I'm almost done."

As she set the plate down and took off her apron, Bart was just walking in, Starfire at his side.

"And here's the living room," he said excitedly, waving his hands around a lot. "Oh, and this is where Connor usually sits to watch static." Bart continued, pointing at a particular spot on the middle of the couch, "He doesn't like it when other people sit there." He stage whispered, and smoothed out the creases, earning a slight glare from Connor.

"See." Bart said, whispering to Starfire but somehow letting the whole room hear, while not so subtly pointing at Connor.

Starfire giggled, and Bart smiled like he did a job well done. Connor lowered his glare because he understood that this all was to relax the new visitor, to make her feel more at home.

"And to celebrate you getting better, here is where we eat your recovery dinner," Megan said, smiling as Starfire's eyes widened in surprise, then delight, then finally settled on her.

"This all," she said, looking over at the variety of food which were served along beside the spaghetti, "for me?", she asked, green eyes gleaming in wonder and gratefulness.

"Yep," Cassie smiled as she leaded her to her seat.

Starfire smiled at her, and as the rest of the team too their seats, she reached out and hugged Cassie.

"Oh thank you all, this is just too much, just too much!" she pulled away as Cassie winced, and she walked to her seat muttering, "Super strength, definitely super strength."

***  
"So, uh Starfire, where do you come from?" Jamie asked, while swallowing some spaghetti.

They had started their dinner already, though Robin, Batgirl and Nightwing couldn't make it, much to Starfire's dismay. She had hoped that she would also be able to meet Batgirl and the other Robin too, to get to know them better. And since they only had brief introductions they couldn't really get to know her—yet.

"I come from a planet named Tamaran, where my sister, Blackfire used to rule over."

"Whoa wait, rule over?" Karen asked.

Starfire looked at her sadly. "Yes, I think you mean used to rule over. She was arrested for stealing an ancient artifact**(Actually I think that necklace Blackfire gave her was an artifact, therefore making it valuable) **then framing me. She then came out of jail, and the last time I saw her was when she had arranged a wedding with the ruler of Drenthax."

Megan and Starfire both shuddered at the name, as the Drenthax were famed for their violent ways and disgusting appearance.

"Ugh, I can't believe it, you had an engagement with Glgrdsklechhh?" Megan asked, gagging a bit.

Starfire blinked, surprised that Megan would know about him.

"I'm a Martian," Megan quickly explained, sensing her confusion.

"Oh, that explains it," she said.

"Well, what's next?" Jamie asked, eagerly sitting on the edge of his chair.

"Well, it turned out that the true motive of the wedding was not for the peace of my people, but rather for the gain of the Jewel of Charta for my sister, which will enhance her powers to the max. In the end I had defeated my sister and gave up the rule of my planet to my guardian, and returned to Earth."

"What about your sister?" Bart asked, stuffing his face with food so fast it was almost sick to watch him. "Did she get sent to exile or something?"

"Yes, she had endangered the people of Tamaran with her ways of ruling, and there is really no other choice," she said, sadly. She paused for a while, watching Bart as he ate.

"What?" he asked, self-consciously, "There something on my face?"

Jamie rolled his eyes. "Dude, there's something on your everywhere."

Starfire giggled, and shook her head, "No, it's just that you eat just like Kid Flash."

There was a pause.

"You know Kid flash?" Bart asked after a beat.

Starfire nodded her head. "Yes, he comes by for dinner sometimes, with Jinx, and sometimes Titans East."

"Titans East?" Karen asked, putting down her fork.

Star nodded her head again, "Yes, where I come from, I was part of a group named the Teen Titans, made of Cyborg, Raven, Robin, though he is known as Nightwing here," there was some exchanging looks and knowing smirks around the table, "-Beast Boy and I."

Gar looked up from his food, "There's a me over there too? Sweet!"

"Yes, though you are more younger and…he does not have a monkey tail when in human form." She continued.

Gar looked taken aback for a second, "No monkey tail? What kind of Beast Boy doesn't have monkey tail?!" he said, stroking his monkey tail pocessively, and to what some would call, 'disturbingly'. Yep, hislove for his monkey tail was quite disturbing.

"And he also does not wear that costume," she continued, gazing at Gar's costume for a second, "He wears a costume of his old Team, the…Doom Patrol."

The only sound made for the next few seconds was the popping noise of mouths dropping.

"Wait—other me was in the Doom Patrol?! Awesome!" Gar said pumping his fist, "Eat your heart out, Bumblebee!" he said, as she had previously teased him about his lack of focus and his cooperation skills that would be hard to work with on a team—in a sisterly way, of course.

Starfire blinked. "You are Bumblebee?" she asked, eyes widened.

Karen nodded, "Mmhmm, wait—don't tell me there's another me there too."

Starfire nodded, "Yes, there is. You are part of Titans East, a subdivision of the Teen Titans, friend!"

Karen smirked, "Nice—good to know that these awesome powers didn't go to waste. Who else is there on Titans East?"

"Well, there is Aqualad, the Mas and Menos, Speedy, and you."

"Aqualad?"

"Speedy?"

Starfire blinked at the chorus of her two fellow Titan's names. "Yes, is there a problem?"

"Um Starfire, we would like to ask, is the Speedy there a red head, shoots arrows, and has an attitude problem?" Raquel asked. She had been silent most of the conversation, giggling along to Gar's antics about his precious monkey tail.

Star considered a moment. "Yes to the first two, I'm not sure about the last one." The others cast doubtful glances at each other, "Unless you would consider caring deeply about the state of his hair an 'attitude problem'." She continued.

Connor smirked at the last comment. He wasn't sure if that was an 'attitude problem', but hey, you differ greatly from dimension to dimension.

"Okay, and is your Aqualad dark-skinned, has gills on his neck, carries water barriers and has extremely short, shaved blonde hair with weird tattoos on his arms?" Raquel pressed.

Starfire, to their great surprise shook her head, "No, but he does have fair skin, slicked back black hair, has glassy black eyes, and have no showing gills, that are showing from his costume." Then, as an afterthought, he added, "And he wears a black leotard with blue and white."

Megan, Connor and Raquel snorted at the idea that their Aqualad, their fearless ex-leader now super-villain Kaldur in a leotard. But since this wasn't their Aqualad they're talking about…

"Ooh, ooh, what about me?" Cassie asked, waving her hands around.

Starfire looked at her for a while, "You are…?"

Cassie looked dejected as to realizing that she had no other counterpart in the other dimension, but still she replied, "I'm Wondergirl."

Starfire's eyes widened, "But you are not…Donna."

Cassie's head shot right up. "You know Donna?"

Starfire nodded her head, "Yes, she was one of the heroes we contacted to provide Titans communicators to when the Brotherhood of Evil were hunting us down. But…you are not Donna. What happened to her?"

Cassie shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah um about that—"

But she was interrupted by Gar, "Whoa wait—the Brotherhood of Evil? Like the sworn enemy of the Doom Patrol—which my counterpart was apparently a member of," he added smugly, earning lots of eye-rolling to occur.

Starfire nodded. "Yes, they are quite evil, and they have taken to capturing young heroes and freezing them into ice-statues, which is why we have taken to giving Titans communicators to the young heroes around the world, so that they can call us when they are in need," she dug out her Titans communicator which Nightwing had recently gave her back, and showed them. She made as to call the Titans back home, but of course all there was is static.

The Team stared, interested at the communicator, passing it around.

"Whoa, this is so cool," Gar cried, turning the communicator around in his palm, "Why don't we have communicators?"

Jamie rolled his eyes, "Well you see, there's this thing, called telepathy, and mind-links, in which the reason why we don't need communicators."

Gar slumped a little, "Humph, your no fun."

"So, what did the League do?" Cassie asked, studying the communicator in her palm.

Starfire tilted her head, confused, "I beg of your pardon?" she asked.

"I mean, you did contact the League, right? What did they do?" Cassie elaborated, passing the communicator to Connor, who sat next to her.

Starfire frowned, trying to make sense of the words. "The…League? As in the Justice League?"

Cassie nodded.

"No…we did not contact them, nor did they take any actions." Cassie's eye's widened.

"Whoa wait—you mean you didn't contact the League? Superman? Batman? Wonder Woman? Anyone?" Jamie cried, incredulous.

"You didn't contact anyone, at all?" Megan asked.

Starfire frowned, confused again at her friend's sudden outburst.

"No, were we supposed to?" she asked, hesitantly.

Superboy's eyes widened. "You mean not even your mentors?"

Starfire paused. She seemed to have realized that there was something she didn't clarify clearly.

"Friends, what you need to understand is that, my team, the Teen Titans, and our other subdivisions, are independent, we do not rely, nor do we have any other afflictives with the League, or any other superhero team," she explained to her shocked friends, "Besides the reports that we have to send if something major happens, like the Brotherhood of Evil, the League are nothing more than other distant allies, and do not come to our aid unless we want them to."

The members of the Young Justice took the news silently, each of them imagining what it would be like to work independently-really independently, without any further help for the League.

"Wow," Karen said after a while, "That must be rough, without the help of the League to call on at any given time."

Starfire shrugged, "It may be, but we seem to handle ourselves just fine." She said firmly, fondly recalling all those times when the Titans acted like family, rather than just teammates.

Megan smiled, partly from receiving the positive aura radiating off Starfire—and partly because she knew she felt the same way about her Team too.

"Well, I'm sure of that," she said, standing up and starting to clear the long since sparking clean plates—thanks to Bart and his speedster metabolism, and also because the dinner was—and really was delicious.

"Well, does anyone else want to help clear the plates?"

**Next up: The Team learns about her powers, and Starfire learns more about the Team in a Team bonding movie session after dinner!**

**Sorry it took so long, but I was too busy pondering over my other story, 'One Batfamily too Many', and see what direction it will take. **

**Well, this is it, and don't forget, review, review, review!**

**-BINthere**


	5. After Dinner

**OMG I just can't say how sorry I am! The computer got a virus and I couldn't type or upload any stories and new chapters! I feel like a terrible, terrible person.**

**Please forgive me!**

**Okay, here's the next chapter—I've held you guys long enough.**

After the delicious dinner, the Team and Starfire settled themselves on the sofa and made themselves comfortable while watching their teammates argue on what movie to watch.

"Nuh-uh! We're watching Madagascar 2!" Beast boy yelled, waving the DVD box around like a crazy person.

Jamie snorted, "Dude, you like every film with animals in it, why not let the masters decide." He said pointedly looking at Tim, who had just came in, and pointing at himself.

Robin nodded, "Totally, I'm sick of all the times you made us watch that movie."

"Really, like you're really much better with your Star Wars fan-girling?" Gar retorted bitterly, I mean, he loves animals, is that really a crime?

Robin and Jamie both flushed pink, but then Jamie shrugged and said, "Geek pride."

"Hey," Bumblebee interrupted, snapping her fingers to gain their attention, "Why don't you boys stop arguing for a moment and let the guest decide." She said, nodding her head at Starfire's direction.

They stopped arguing for a while and actually had the decency to appear ashamed.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that," Gar said, and shrugged sheepishly, and Robin and Jamie did the same.

Starfire shook her head and beamed, "It is fine, my friends, it is also a very ritual practice done in the Titans Tower, called the choosing of movies, is it not?"

"Uh yeah Star, yeah," Cassie said after a beat, "It's uh very ritual."

"So uh what would you like to watch?"

"Yeah, we have a huge selection too," Jamie said, pulling a drawer filled to the brim with Disney, Pixar, and Dreamworks movies. The rest were romance movies. Only here and there were the lone action movie and Sci-Fi DVDs, and once in a blue moon, you might even dig out a horror or thriller movie.

"Yeah if you like animation and talking objects," Cassie said teasingly as she walked to the kitchen to retrieve the microwave popcorn as the microwave started beeping.

Megan shrugged sheepishly, "I find Earth's movie culture very intriguing." She said meekly.

But Starfire squealed and flew over to the drawer, as she too loved watching animation.

"As do I, my friend, it is most amusing to watch the animals speak, no?" she said, twirling impressively in the air, and kneeled down to look at the selection.

The rest of the Team watched in awe at the aerial display, even Cassie, who had just walked in, carrying three huge bowls of popcorn—one for the Team to share with Starfire, and two for Bart, they had learned their lesson about hungry speedsters during movie times long ago.

"Wow," Bart said, through a mouthful of popcorn that he had stolen from Cassie, "That was so cool!"

Starfire turned to look at him quizzically, "What was the 'so cool' that you speak of?" she asked, looking up from the drawer.

"That thing you did in the air, with the twirling and spinning," Karen said, impressed. It must've taken a lot of control and skill to do that.

"Yeah that was really awesome!" Cassie added, placing a tub of popcorn down on the coffee table and handing the two tubs to Bart, who reached out greedily.

Starfire blushed modestly and shrugged," Well, that was nothing at all really, as my powers are controlled by my emotions, and I was feeling the utmost joy and excitement from the tiny talking animals from the movies, I was able to fly as you said 'coolly'."

"Really," Megan asked, curious," What other powers do you have?" she did not notice money being passed through hands between Jamie, Cassie, Karen, Gar, and Lagoon boy.

Robin and Bart were banned from betting since Bart already witnessed some of her powers when he was showing her around, and Robin because he was trained by a Bat, as well as his other Bat-siblings.

"Well, I can, as you have just witnessed, fly when I feel 'unbridled joy', and to summon starbolts I must feel 'righteous fury'—"

"Wait, what are 'starbolts?'" Gar asked, his monkey tail swishing to pick up a bowl of popcorn and landing it on his lap.

"Oh yes, friends, let me demonstrate," she said, and immediately her eyes glowed green, and two bright green spheres formed around her hands.

"Nice," Bumblebee said, "So you can like shoot them or something?" she asked.

Starfire nodded, "Yes, but please I do not feel it is right to demonstrate indoors, and I do not like the fact that I may harm any of you." More money was passed around, Jamie cursed, Megan glared at him, and Cassie was left happily counting her money.

"So that's pretty awesome," Cassie said, "Do you have any other powers?"

"Yes, to utilize my strength I must feel 'boundless confidence'."

"Ah," Megan said thoughtfully, "Yes, Tamaraneans are known as one of the strongest races in the galaxy."

"So does that mean she can arm-wrestle with Superboy here anytime?" Gar asked, teasingly, while elbowing Connor.

Starfire smiled, "If you are willing to, my friend, I will happily perform the 'arm-wrestling' with you." She said happily.

"Um sure, Starfire, I guess." He said uncertainly.

"What's the matter Connor, chicken?" Cassie asked, teasingly, and to prove her point, Gar turned into a chicken and began clucking around on the floor.

"Hey, I'm not, I just don't like the fact that I might hurt her," he said defensively, before realizing his mistake.

"So you think I am…weak?" Starfire asked her ego bruised. She was raised to be a warrior, and years as a slave would not permit the showing of weakness. Instead the harsh conditions left her stronger than ever, and as a Tamaranean she was able to survive the vacuum of space without any sort of protection or survival gear, as well as the invulnerability of the cold, and also moderate invulnerability to physical harm, heat, and radiation.

Not to mention that one time when Robin smacked her with his staff, it was completely shattered into smithereens. To be honest, she thought she was anything but weak.

"No, no wait—"

"So you're looking down on girls is it? You think girls are weak?" Cassie asked, hand hovering dangerously over her lasso. Being a protégée of Wonder Woman, the symbol of feminism does things like that.

"I didn't say—"

"Well there's only one way to settle this," Gar said in a deep announcers voice, eyes glinting as he turned back into his human-monkey hybrid form, "ARM-WRESTLEING BRAWL OUT!" Gar, Bart and Jamie yelled together, while the others just watched on, amused.

So that was how an innocent movie night turned out into an arm-wrestling war between Starfire and Connor, which Starfire won because Connor was disqualified after trying to strangle the monkey that was his supposed 'team mascot'. Luckily no stuffed monkeys were harmed in the process.

"I am most impressed friend Connor," Starfire said, after everyone calmed down after the Connor-turned-hulk-after-seeing-his-monkey-mascot fiasco, which was appropriately named by Bart, "You are quite strong as well."

Connor just shrugged. "I guess being the exact clone of Superman helps."

Starfire's eye's widened, "Really? How is that so?" she asked.

So that was how the night went, the YJ team telling her stories about their adventures, when they were interrupted by the sudden arrival of Nightwing.

"Hey, guys," he said when he saw them all sitting on the sofa, he just had to smile on how quickly Star had made friends out of the Team, old and new. Even Connor seemed to be interested, body tilted slightly at her direction, clearly listening in to what she had to say.

"Yeah, don't mind me, I just wanted to take that clock mechanic you held on to when you arrived," he said addressing Starfire, "to examine. I think I know what most of the parts do now."

"Sure," she said, swooping inside the infirmary and taking out the mechanic, "Here you go friend Nightwing."

"Thanks Star,"

And as he turned to leave, he heard something that made him stop cold.

"So how did you learn English again?"

**Muahahahaah I am EVIL—But on the bright side the next chapter is coming up soon!**

**I still feel sorta guilty though on how late the chapters are coming up, and all so…For an apology note for being like, so um unresponsible I give you the CLIFFHANGER!**

**Thank you all for all, and I say ALL the reviews, sorry I cou;dn't PM you all personally and give you guuys a thanks in the Authors note—wait I think I just did!**

**Anyway, here's to everyone whose reading,**

**BINthere.**


	6. Awkwardness, Sugar Rush, and Revenge

**Yay! Told you guys I was working on it!**

**So…Let's pick up where we left off-okay?**

…And as he turned to leave, he heard something that made him stop cold.

"So how did you learn English again?"

It was a totally innocent question, most would assume, but judging from the slight snickering from Gar, and Robin trying—and failing to suppress a smile for his brother's sake, Nightwing felt like this was planned beforehand, at least the question was.

"Well, you see, Tamaraneans can instantly learn any language from—"

Suddenly the clock-like device in his hands started to beep, and they all turned to look at him.

"What's going on?" Robin asked, flipping over the couch to where Nightwing was to try and take a better look at the device.

"Hmm, funny, it wasn't beeping before," Nightwing remarked, turning it over his hands.

Gar turned to look at him too," Gee, way to state the obvious Nightwing," he said, before Megan smacked him on the arm.

"Gar," she said, eyeing her brother, "That wasn't very nice."

"Hey, maybe Bart's rubbing off him," Jamie remarked, while Bart pouted and crossed his arms defensively.

"Hey! If anyone it's Wally's fault—maybe it's a new disease!" Bart cried dramatically, "Oh God, I think I can't breathe—someone call the hospital! Anyone! The League too, and—"

"Okay, that's enough popcorn for you, and what have you been drink—COFFEE!" Cassie yelled when she held up the cup and took a sniff," I could've sworn it was hot chocolate!"

"Well, all things considered, at least he didn't eat the—"

"WOW this is GREAT STUFF! (1)HEYDIDYOUGUYSKNOWTHERE'SAFRIKKENSTASHOFCANDYHEREISU REDIDN'T! WOW YOUSHOULDTRYITSOMETIME—"

"Looks like he found the candy," Connor said, impassively.

"Well, at least we fixed the beeping," Dick said, and waved the clock-thingy. He and Robin had worked through the chaos, like true bats did, and fixed the problem.

Robin eyed him, "Um yeah, we did, but I don't recall—"

"Anyway," Nightwing interrupted, walking quickly to the zeta beams, "I have to get going, see you later!"

"Well, that was sudden," Robin mused, until he was interrupted by the cries of help from his teammates.

"Um, Robin, if you're done talking to yourself, we could use a little help here," Cassie cried weakly, while trying to restrain Bart and from finding more of their candy, but since this was Bart, and he was a speedster, and this was food, that was virtually impossible.

"Hmm, oh yeah I'll be there in a sec," Robin said, pondering over something that had just occurred to him.

"Um, Robin, sorry to interrupt your little Jamie session,"

"HEY!"

"—But we need an extra pair of hands here, and it would be really nice of you to, help out, you know," Karen puffed, sarcastically, flying quickly to stash away the candies to where Bart couldn't reach.

"Hmm wait, excuse me?"

"Grr," at this moment Cassie had to summon all her strength to keep from strangling the boy wonder,

"Well, you know what Robin, I thought you weren't such a bad person, you know, but even though you didn't make a getaway like a certain ex-boy wonder I could mention right now when Bart started his sugar rush—"

"Wait a minute," Tim interrupted, much to Cassie's chagrin," Bart, sugar rush, Nightwing, coffee, hot chocolate, getaway—THAT LITTLE SCHEMING TURD!"

Everyone paused for a moment when the boy wonder exclaimed something so utterly unrelated and bizarre with so much passion.

"Um, Robin, that's nice and all but maybe we could focus on the task on hand…" Megan said, after a beat, using her powers to move the snacks away from Bart.

"Bart, when did you start drinking the coffee?" Tim, however, was in his own little world, and took no notice to the strange looks his team was giving him.

"Well, (2) ALLIREMEMBERWASTHATONEMOMENT IWASWATCHINGCONNORSTRANGLEAM ONKEY, THENPOWNIGHTWINGCAMEANDSTARL EFTANDIGOTTHIRSTYANDTHENDRAN KSOMEBUTHOOBOYTHATWASTHEBEST —"

"Ah, I see," Tim said, rubbing his chin and nodding, somehow having understood what the speedster had said, "I knew something was fishy the moment that thing beeped."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Gar asked, pausing in his antics to try and distract Bart from the food, "What's fishy?"

"Well you see—"

"SHUT UP!" Connor cried, and then the next thing everyone saw was Bart's flying body, and then he was knocked out cold.

"CONNOR!" everyone shouted in unison, spinning towards the sheepish clone.

"Uh, his voice was annoying me?" was his meek reply.

"Dude, you really did a number on him, he's knocked out cold," Lagoon boy said, hovering over the fallen speedster, who was mumbling something about food and sugar and monkeys in his 'sleep'.

"Wait," Cassie said, coming to a realization, "Does that mean when he wakes up he'll be back to normal?"

"Define normal," Jamie said, while Megan and Connor looked thoughtful, "Well, usually it works for Wally but I'm not sure if it works on him," Megan said, looking at Bart, who was now snoring peacefully.

Cassie shrugged, "Eh, well, good enough for me." She said, and made her way towards the couch where she more or less jumped into.

"UH, that's the last time we ever feed Bart." She said, began rubbing her arms, checking for bruises.

"Please, friends, surely he will be alright?" Star asked, looking at the Bart worriedly.

"Relax, Star, I'm sure one of Connor's punches will do him some good, after all, he'll heal fast, what with Speedster metabolism and all," Karen said, and she too plopped down on the couch, exhausted out of her mind.

"Yeah, Star, don't worry about it," Gar said, before he too hopped onto the couch, "Anyway, what were you saying just now Robin? Robin?"

"Ah ha! Just as I thought, Nightwing's fingerprint," the boy wonder said, holding up the cup which Bart drank out of triumphantly.

"What do you mean, NW's fingerprint?" Lagoon boy asked, curiously.

Robin took a deep breath, "Well you see, as I was saying before, I thought there was something fishy about that sudden beeping, and then soon after chaos followed with Bart on a sugar rush, and then how Nightwing so CONVIENIENTLY disappeared,"

"Wait, you mean Nightwing gave Bart a sugar rush and made that thing beep on purpose?" Megan asked, confused, "Why would he do that?"

Then Tim smirked, "That's the million dollar question, why, exactly, would he do that?"

Tim paused, looking at his friend's confused faces, then he met Gar's eye, and they nodded knowingly together, getting even more confused looks.

Tim, mercifully, decided to shed some light on the situation.

"Now, we all know how Nightwing, Batgirl, and I were trained by Batman right?"

They all nodded.

"You must know, one of the things Batman taught us was how to escape from some…awkward situations," Tim said, and smiled to see that they were understanding, the puzzle pieces slowly coming together.

"So that means…Nightwing didn't want to talk about something, so he _escaped_?" Karen asked, slowly.

Robin smiled. Bingo.

"But, that gives off the same question, why would he do that?" Cassie asked, still confused.

Tim looked at Gar, and they smiled together.

"Now first we must understand, what made everything awkward for him in the first place, why did he rig the time device to beep?" Tim asked again, still in detective mode, but by his knowing smirk they knew he was keeping something from them.

"Um let's see, Nightwing came in right about the time we were talking, right?" Jamie said, recalling, "And we were talking around that time, but nothing major to let Nightwing get awkward."

Tim smiled, "Aha, but when exactly, did the device beep?"

Megan's eyes widened, "Around the time Starfire started telling us—"

"—About that time when she first came to Earth," Gar said, snickering for some unknown reason.

"But what about that was so awkward?" Lagoon boy asked.

Tm smiled again, "That depends on what Star had to say that made it so uncomfortable for him."

Suddenly Starfire found the whole Team, minus Gar and Tim crowding in on her.

"Hey Star, what were you going to say?" Karen asked.

Starfire thought about it for a second and brightened, "Ah, I was telling you guys about when I first came to Earth, am I correct?"

They all nodded, and Starfire continued, "Then I was saying how when I first came off they pod, I was confused and could only speak my native language, then Ro—Nightwing came and helped me with my cuffs, and I then learned the English language from him."

Cassie nodded, "Yeah that's about it, what I don't get is why is it so awkward for NW?"

Gar smiled, "That depends on HOW she learned the English language."

Star shifted, suddenly feeling nervous for some reason.

"Well you see, us Tameranians can instantly learn any language through lip contact—"

That's when they all understand, and started giggling at their surrogate older brother's expense.

"You mean, all this time—"

"I can't believe—"

"Such a man- whore—"

As they started laughing, they left poor Star confused.

"I am sorry, but I do not understand why the topic would be so 'awkward' for him," Star asked, confused.

Cassie stopped laughing for a second and turned to face Starfire, who still didn't understand.

"You have no idea what you just did, right?"

Star nodded, eyes wide, "Please do tell me, I am still not aware of all the Earth customs, and do not understand why a simple transfer of language to my people would make it…uncomfortable."

Megan nodded, "Ah, I see, the Tameranians have different culture views as to Earth people, just like in Mars, though since we are closer to the Earth, it's not really that different." She explained.

"Still, THIS is what made Nightwing awkward? I mean it's JUST a kiss!" Karen said, wiping her eyes for her tears.

Cassie stopped too, sitting up straight, "I mean he made us go through Bart in a sugar rush for this!"

That's when they all nodded, thinking about how unfair this is.

That's when Tim looked at Cassie, and Cassie looked at Gar, and Gar looked at Megan, who looked at Karen, who looked at Lagoon boy, who looked at Connor, who just brooded and sulked there.

"You thinking what I thinking?" Gar asked, looking at all of them( plus Star but not really 'cus she's still confused about the whole ordeal).

"Payback time."

**Yay! So this is the end…for now!**

**As to what Bart's saying:**

**HEY DID YOU GUYS KNOW THERE'S A FRIKKIN STASH OF CANDY HERE I SURE DIDN'T! YOU SHOULD TRY IT SOMETIME—**

**ALL I REMEMBER WAS THAT ONE MOMENT I WAS WATCHING CONNOR STRANGLE A MONKEY, THEN POW NIGHTWING CAME AND STAR LEFT ANDI GOT THIRSTY AND DRANK SOME BUT HOO BOY THAT WAS THE BEST—**

**And there, a lot of stuff, we have Tim being all detective, all of them wanting revenge, and Bart on a sugar rush!**

**Till' next time!**


	7. Dick is gonna be So, So Sorry!

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the late update, I've been busy with school and such and I now feel the need to say, that I am indeed, extremely sorry. (Please forgive me?*gives you puppy dog eyes and hands you a dish of Nightwing brand, freshly made, cookies*)**

**Oh yeah, I forgot…I don't own anything.**

Wally didn't know what to expect when he got a call in the dead of night.

So, as he sleepily made his way to reach his phone-which was annoyingly blaring the chorus of 'Gangnam Style'—, ready to speed over to punch that person in the face, with all the might and dignity of a sleep deprived teen ex-partner to the only member of the Justice League who could wear Batman undies in front of said guy without being killed by unknown reasons ( Though the Flash did, later, find his manly collection of Hello Kitty undies replaced by big_, poofy_, grandma panties—some of which he suspected was worn by granny Batman.)

He all but whined when he saw the caller ID.

"Aw Dick, what do you want?"

"Wally, I need your help."

He blinked, and took a double take. That was not the voice of his best friend.

So he did the logical thing and kept still while he tried to place the voice.

"…Hello? Wally?"

"…"

"Um, hello?"

"…"

"…I know you're there."

"…?" he all but asked, eyes widened as little Wallys in his head frantically tried to place the information.

The voice sounded annoyed as he replied his unsaid question.

"I can hear you breathing."

"…Who are you?"

He vaguely heard a slap on the other end of the phone(Probably face palming, a Wally in his head supplied wisely) and incoherent mumbling.

"It's me, Robin."

His eyes instantly brightened when he finally recognized the voice, and smiled triumphantly when the little Wally in his head pulled out a file on the newly appointed boy wonder.

He really needed to color-code it sometime.

"Oh hey little birdy! What's up?"

Robin sighed. "I need your help."

"Well, Wally West, at your service!"

"Great. Come over at Mount Justice tomorrow, 6 AM sharp. Don't be late, we need to go over the game plan with the others."

"I thought I told you I won't be on the hero gig anymore," he said, rubbing his temples.

"No, don't worry, we're not gonna play hero. You can come in your Flash pajamas if you want."

"Oh ha ha very funny, so what _do_ you want me there for anyway?"

"It's a long story."

"Shoot, I have plenty of time," it was true, now that he was woken from his precious sleep, he didn't feel the need to go to bed anymore.

"Well, long story short…Dick didn't want us to find out about something, so he set a sugar-rushed Bart on us."

"…Wow, that's low, even for him."

"So, we decided to get revenge, and we've voted for you to help us, as you're the most reliable."

"Seriously, of all the people you chose me?"

"Look, are you in or not?"

"Well duh, of course I'm in! Hold on, you said 'we', but…who else is in on this?"

"The whole Team, plus another…guest. She promised to help us, but it's best she stays unknown to the rest of the Team, you know how Connor is when it gets to the all-sensitive Superman subject, despite the fact that they're better aquainted now."

"But—"

"Oh yeah, I guess Star's on it too."

It took him a second for his mind to work and understand the answer, sleep-deprived as it is.

"Wait you mean Star._ The_ Star. Starfire. Koriand'r. The famed princess of T—"

"Yes that's her, more or less. The other dimension version of her anyway."

"What?!"

"Goodnight, and _don't be late_."

"But—"

_Beep beep beep_.

Wally was left to stare dumbly at the phone, wondering what had went wrong with the education on this generation. Shouldn't you be more respectful to your seniors?

"You so owe me an explanation." He sulked, while grudgingly trudging back to his bed. He didn't want to be late to a Bat.

LINEBREAK~~

"Are you sure he's gonna be here?" Karen asked, impatiently pacing around the room.

"Relax, 'Bee, I don't think Wally's one to play at a Bat's nerves," Mal said, trying to distract Connor enough to snatch his remote, "Even a mini one at that."

Tim looked up from typing something on his holographic screen on his glove to glare at Mal. He flinched, and looked away. Sometimes he wondered if the Bat gave his kids lessons on glaring.

"Yeah, relax Karen, he still has, like five more m—aw dammit, HOLD STILL!" Cassie yelled, the last part directed at Bart, who was hyper bouncing on the couch that they were sharing, and basically just getting on Cassie's nerves.

Suddenly a heavenly smell wafted from the kitchen and sure enough, Megan came out, holding a large batch of cookies. Starfire came floating out too, in her arms supporting yet another two humongous batches of cookies.

"I hope that's enough," Megan said worriedly, wiping sweat from her forehead. La'gann came from behing her, snaking an arm around her waist.

"Don't worry yourself too much angelfish, you're gonna get wrinkles on that pretty face," he said, while almost everyone in the room gagged.

Megan, however giggled, "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

Jamie looked up from his magazine and looked at the cookies wearily.

"At least now we know we won't have to wait long for Wally, this smell will lure him like bees to—"

"COOKIES!"

Then there was a multi-colored blur as a familiar red-head came streaking by, his yell of joy drowning out the announcement of his arrival.

"Aw gee Megan, you shouldn't have," he said, through a mouthful of cookie.

She giggled, and ruffled his hair, "Anytime Wally."

Bart looked vaguely disappointed as he looked at the once full trays filled with mouth-watering baked goods, and pouted at Wally.

"Aw, you didn't have to eat ALL of them, remember last time when you barfed all over the—"

"Okay that's enough kiddo, TMI, TMI." He glared at his…cousin, mentally counting the number of times he could kill him in the near future, just not with Megan and Cassie and the girls around.

Speaking of girls…

"Oh Wally! It is GLORIOUS to see you again, though it is technically not 'again' because you have not seen this version of me before in your dimension, and so—"

"Star—can't—breathe—"

Blushing slightly, Starfire put down Wally, whom she had just locked in a death-gripped hug moments before.

"Excuse me, I am still coming to terms with my…strength," she said sheepishly.

Grinning, Wally waved his hand, dismissing any hard feelings…though his pride still felt a little wounded, being hugged by a girl who had left bruises on his arms, though he knew they were already beginning to fade, still, it _hurt_. But then again, it wasn't like Artemis didn't do that often enough.

"Naw, it's all cool," he said giving this new Starfire a onceover, "And, for one thing, I guess I can say that you are, indeed not from around here." He said the last part as a comment to her hero suit, mentally comparing it to what this dimension's Starfire wore.

Needless to say, it was much more modest, and though he was close friends with _his_ Star, he felt some blood rush to his head when he remembered how he had been when he first saw Starfire's outfit(1), up to this day, he could still point the exact position of the bruise Nightwing, still Robin at that time, had gave him.

It lasted for _weeks_, and he remembered wondering if Batman had finally figured out the secret for punching a speedster.

So once he had finished all the cookies, grudgingly leaving a batch to Bart when Megan not-so-subtly reminded him to share, they all sat down on the couches, with Robin somehow ending up in the center, the most strategic position for a leader to sit, on a couch anyway.

"So, tell me," Wally began, contently patting his belly as he looked at the boy wonder," What exactly do you need me for?"

Tim grinned, and the impishness reminding him of Dick when he was plotting something, and he subconsciously scooted further away.

"To convince him," he said simply, but the tone of it told him it was a more important job than he thought.

"Oka-a-a-y," he said, "Um, can you uh, elaborate?"

Tim nodded, and a holographic image of some abandoned warehouse appeared.

"Okay look, so the plan is, you see this warehouse here?" he pointed at the image and flicked his finger. It spun and stopped so Wally could see the entrance, "I want you to accompany him there where his Romani fan-club will be hosting its 'annual founding party'. Don't worry, I made an invitation card, even got the seal and all," he pulled something out of his belt, and it was a pale pink piece of card paper, and on the sides it was dotted with tiny Nightwing symbols.

In the front, written in neat, cursive handwriting, was the word 'Invitation' in Romani. He flipped the card open, and inside was the details, all written in a certain former Boy wonder's native tongue.

"So the plan is, Megan is going to shape-shift into a hyper, Nightwing fangirl who speaks little English. She tells him that they are hosting the party, and decided to come here as it's where he was first sighted, to host it. See, tonight, she's going to be a maiden in distress, about to hit by an oncoming truck, but you, being in the area, saw the immediate danger and scooped her up before she could get hit."

"Of course I'll make sure 'Wing's in the area. You then zoom her over to Nightwing, and plop her in his hands, so it's like he saved her instead. But you have to make sure that you go fast enough that no one really sees you run and all, got it?"

Wally nodded, and waited for Tim to continue with the plan.

"So, she opens her eyes, sees Nightwing, and hands him the envelope with the invitation inside. You go stand by the shadows, so after Nightwing returns her to her distressed mother, who is actor number one," Tim grinned, "You step out and convince him to go to the party, which he will, 'cus you know as well as anybody he's got a soft spot for Romani-speaking people. So you go with him to this warehouse, which will be decorated with banners and all those fan club stuff, courtsy of the rest of us."

"So then you leave him, and he walks inside to face his worst nightmare…" he trailed off, his grin getting more sadistic every time Wally looked.

He waited, holding his breath, to see what Tim would say.

"_Fangirls," _he said, excitedly, "Rabid, harassing, _violating_ fangirls, the worst from their kind, all in one, locked, _secluded _place, where his technology won't work. Cassie, Connor, and Jamie will be in charge of making sure they all come. And I installed cameras all over the place, so we'll be able to watch, live."

Okay, the next time he thought Bats were scary, it would be nothing compared to this torture. Tim had taken evil to a whole new level.

"And, so he can't get out of this place, I locked the door…with Batman's special blend of super glue."

"Batman has _super glue_?"

"So good even the man himself can't break through its bonds without a super's help."

Okay, Tim was really scaring him now.

"So…how will he get out?" he asked hesitantly, as if Tim would suddenly shed his skin and turn into the Joker.

"Oh, he'll find his own way," he said dismissively, "If not, we already have Big Blue's son on standby so, yeah its cool."

He looked around to see how the others would react. They seemed surprisingly cool about it, and he wondered what Dick had did to make them inflict this torture on him.

He got his answer soon enough when Cassie pumped her fist and yelled, "Oh yeah! That'll show him! Serves him right for making us deal with a sugar-rushed…Bart." She said the last few words like a curse, and shuddered at the thought. Wally shuddered too. He guessed that Bart was worse than him in a sugar induced frenzy, for he had never seen the usually kind Megan been so…so…enthusiastic.

He nodded solemnly, and prepared himself. This was one long day….

**Phew! And it's done! Thank you for being so patient with me! This took me like, three days to plan it all out, with the limited time I have with studies…and a term test coming up this week…**

**But anyway! I won't depress you with my ramblings, so first of all , (1) about (YJ)Star's uniform in YJ dimension, it's supposed to be more revealing than the TT one, but not as revealing as the DC one. So I guess, tall, boots with a miniskirt(Like TT), and a revealing midriff with uh…a top like TT's but without the metal plate thingy, so it's a tube top? Whatever, just be wild with your imagination!**

**And…of course, review, review, and review!**


	8. X'mas special

**HELLO! I'M BACK!...And in dire need of a Beta. **

**You see I'm not sure if I have enough ideas to keep this running after the 'Big Revenge Plan' and so I'm hoping for some help.**

**If you're interested, please PM me and I will see^^**

**Now as I don't want to release a chapter I'm not completely sure I'm capable of writing to your expectations, I'm sorry to say you will have to deal with my filler chapter, or a long over-due Christmas chapter(s?) really.**

**As I have noticed that I totally shared the star time for our beloved Star to the rest of the Team, and I know I should probably make a make-up chapter to her soon, but for now, the rest of the Team will share some star time with our Star. This is a Christmas special featuring the teams from both-sides, as well as the old Team and Titans East , as well as the Batfamily and...Well read on to find out!**

"And this, my friends, is the Titan's Tower!" Starfire exclaimed excitedly, hands waving animatedly as she described the views of Jump City she could see from the living room of the Titan's Tower as the Team stared, awestruck, at the building before them, all the while shivering in the harsh cold of Jump City.

"Dude, this is AWESOME, and we live in a frikkin MOUNTAIN!" Gar exclaimed to Jamie, who was also staring at the Titans Tower, the 'other' him in his mind already itching to check out the systems, just to see if the attack system was as advanced as Jamie's Blue Beetle suit.

Cassie whistled.

"This is one cool tower," was all she said, and the rest of the Team agreed.

"If you think this is cool, wait till you check it out inside," a deep, humor-filled voice drifted from behind. They all turned, and were surprised to see Cyborg walking up to them.( They would later question how they came to the TT universe in the first place, and Tim, wise ol' Tim would then try to explain the concepts of the author's mind, only to leave them and himself all the more mystified.)

"Cyborg!" Starfire cried, as she rushed to hug the uh, cyborg.

"Oof!"

"Oh Cyborg my friend! How long has it been! I have missed you so and—"

"Star…Strength check…" Cyborg wheezed out, barely able to breathe in the alien princess's death grip.

Said girl laughed sheepishly and let go.

"I'm sorry for my actions, my friend, I was just so excited to see you in this non-fanfic canon Christmas special that I'm afraid I was too—"

"Aw Star, it's alright," Cyborg cut in, trying to comfort the princess, who was slowly creeping into the emo corner usually reserved for Robin, "I'm excited to see you too, even though I'm sure you crushed some of my internal technology."

Saying so he punched her arm lightly, to comfort the slowly calming alien.

"Really?! You are not…mad?"

"Aw Star, how could I be mad at you?"

"Oh my most grateful thanks my friend! To show my gratefulness, I will respond in your human way of showing affection to 'bros' as you have just performed just now!"

Just as she raised her fist, Cyborg, learning from past experience in watching Robin get pwned by Starfire, quickly backed away.

"You know, it's alright, it's alright, I'm uh, good," he said quickly, and hastily changed the subject, "So is this the team you were sent to in the portal?"

Robin turned to Cyborg, who was staring curiously at them, and nodded.

"Oh yes! How rude of me! I forgot to introduce them to you!"

Saying so she flew over to them and started introducing them to Cyborg.

"Cyborg this is Megan or M'gann or Miss Martian, Jamie or Blue Beetle, Lagoon boy or La'gann(Or I like to call him Logan, just because he sounds like a Logan—Don't ask, I'm weird that way) Cassie or Wondergirl, Superboy or Connor or Kal'ee( or something like that…-_-")—"

"U-um Star? C-could we c-continue this c-conversation i-inside?"

"Huh?" Starfire turned, distracted, before catching sight of Gar and the rest of the freezing team.

"No o-offence, S-Starfire, but n-not all o-of us h-have bodies l-like a f-furnance," Gar muttered through heavily chattering teeth, all the while glaring at Robin and his surprisingly cozy Robin-Suit.

"Oh! My utmost apologies my friends, let me lead you to a more suitable environment for introductions."

"Yeah, now that I remember, Robin told me to lead you guys to the Tower, he was afraid you would get too caught up in your introductions," Cyborg said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Robin? You mean the original one?" Lagoon Boy asked curiously.

Tim cringed at the use of the word 'original', an action which was not left unnoticed by Megan.

"L'gann(Is that his name? I forgot…), maybe a more suitable word would be 'first Robin', as opposed to 'original Robin'. It's not like Tim's a replacement or anything." She chided gently.

"What's your problem _replacement_?"

Before Lagoon Boy could respond, a rough, steely voice came from behind them, and interrupted his response. Curious, the gang turned around and their attentions were caught by a strange group behind them.

There were seven people in all, each in their costumes that looked suspiciously bat and bird themed. The one that just spoke had on a red helmet and a leather jacket holding something that looked like a game console in his gloved hands. What surprised them the most, however, were the guns strapped on each side of his belt.

They didn't know any superhero that used guns, and just as they were beginning to get suspicious, another, slightly higher-pitched voice interrupted their thoughts.

"My problem is that _you_ keep getting my perfect record broken. Do you know how HARD it is to have the Top 10 in the world in Zelda COMPLETELY streaked with my name? I've been keeping my name and my name ONLY on the list for almost a year, and I don't want you to make some STUPID mistake and screw my record."

The one that had spoken had on the standard black domino mask, and a black cape. His outfit consisted mostly of red, and a symbol of a bird with a curved beak was in the middle of his chest. He had messy black hair and he has glaring angrily at the man that had spoken before.

"Hey, does he look familiar to you?" Beast boy asked Jamie, who only shrugged in response.

"Red, that wasn't very nice," a man in a very _familiar_ black and blue costume walked into view, his mouth set in a disapproving frown.

Before 'Red' could retort, however, his attention was caught by a gang of brightly colored people just a little ways ahead of them.

"I think…they're…staring," Cass said, and there was no room to doubt it because the Pre-New 52 batfam had also noticed the stares coming from the group in front of them now. Not that Cass wasn't reliable and accurate in her observations, of course.

"Is that…_you, _replacement?" Jason asked, a hint of amusement in his tone as he caught sight of a Robin in the midst of the group.

"I don't know, looks a little too scrawny," Steph noted, tilting her head to see if she could get a better look.

"The suit looks genuine, I mean, he IS the first Robin to wear long pants," Huntress commented.

"And thank God for that," Barbara added, a smirk on her face.

"HEY!"

"Tt. Such juvenility is below me," Damian huffed, crossing his arms. A vein throbbed in Jason's temple at his comment.

"Who asked you, huh?"

"Lil'D, that's mean."

Damian looked up at Dick, who was giving him the exact same frown he gave Red Robin just a few minutes before, an eyebrow quirked. The blue on his Nightwing suit, however, made him lose some of the limited annoyance he could conquer at his young brother, as say, compared to him frowning in the Batsuit.

Before they had left for this dimension, they had all expected to see Dick in the Batman suit, so when he came in his old Nightwing suit, they were all shocked.

However, when asked about it, all Dick would say was that he didn't feel comfortable adding another Batman to the mix, as this inter-dimensional Christmas gathering had enough Batmen so to say.

The reactions of the bat-kids had been found highly amusing to Dick, as Damian could see from the barely contained smirk tugging at his lips.

Tim had widened his eyes, staring at Dick with such that it could be certain that he knew something was up, and he had resolved to get to the bottom of it, as it was against his detective nature to do otherwise.

Helena eyed Dick, and shrugged, but he knew that she also smelt something fishy with his behavior, but wouldn't bother to care about it much.

Steph had grabbed him by his suit and demanded him to tell her what he was thinking, and if it really was an issue just say so and _tell us._

Barbara had just looked at him before sighing, already having a pretty accurate hunch from all these years of knowing him, so well that she could read him so clearly at each little twitch of his fingers and shift of his eyes.

Jason just stared at his briefly, his eyes widening in disbelief, before turning away, a picture of nonchalance but in fact he too was suspicious and curious of the reasons, as anyone (Bat-trained) could see from the tensing of his shoulders.

Cassandra just looked at him in understanding, eyes sympathetic. She had already guessed as much from his body posture, given her gift to read other's body language in perfect precision.

As the Bat-family neared the Team, Starfire, and Cyborg, meanwhile inside the Titan's Tower, another group was having an interesting conversation.

"So…Jinx huh?" the blonde asked, a hand on her hip, her long hair pulled into a high ponytail.

"Artemis," the girl said back, her head tilted to the side, pink eyes with cat-like pupils gazing over the blonde with polite interest.

"What do you do if Wally gets annoying?" Artemis asked suddenly.

"I jinx him," she said, snapping her fingers as both Wallys jumped back, the pink blast just an inch too close for their liking, "What would _you_ do if he gets annoying?"

"I punch him with this trick arrow Roy gave me," and saying so, she sheathed the arrow and shot, the arrow just whizzing past their faces.

"What would you do if he hits on other girls?"

"What would _you_ do?"

"I ask Robin super-glue him to the floor while I eat a buffet in from of him, and then maybe shoot him with more trick arrows," she added as an afterthought, producing a large array of even _more_ arrows as well as a bunch of other spiky things, "What would _you _do?"

"Probably the same thing, but I ask Mas and Menos to bring us food like super-speed from all around the world, like that time with the annual Titan's gathering, and we all came to eat, and Wally was just glued in front of us with Batman's brand of superglue. But then his drooling got disgusting and we have to let him out," she shrugged, "but then I just jinx him again afterwards when I ask Robin to glue him down again. He makes pretty good target practice."

Artemis smirked at that comment.

"That I agree," and they shared a laugh.

"You're not half bad," Artemis said, nodding in approval at Jinx.

"Thank you," she replied, coolly, "You're not half bad either."

Behind the massive sofa in the Titan's living room, two red-headed speedsters cringed in unison.

"Dude, your girlfriend's scary," YJ Wally said, meekly peeking over the edge before turning back to TT Wally.

"Your girlfriend ain't no Saint either," TT Wally replied, looking back at YJ Wally.

They both shared a look, before YJ Wally shrugged.

"But that's why I like her," he said, "She may be the most annoying thing I ever laid eyes on—and _no _my reflection doesn't count…but still."

TT Wally smiled too, before saying, "Jinx may _not _be the most…gentle…uh, person," he finally decided on saying, a hand unconsciously rubbing the various spots on his other arm where Jinx had scorched him with her jinxes, before carefully choosing the appropriate word, "But y'know, sometimes speedsters need that little push, and I can count on Jinx to do it."

"Push you to limits…"

"…And won't let you in for dinner if you didn't reach it," TT Wally finished, throwing a fond look at Jinx, who had just came round the bend of the couch along with Artemis.

Jinx rolled her eyes when she found them both crouching behind the sofa, and snapped her fingers, the familiar pink bolt nearly hitting both speedsters before they quickly leaped away.

"What were you doing under the sofa?" Artemis questioned curiously, seeing the brief look pass between both speedsters.

"Nothing, babe, just some stuff about video games, and the occasional food," YJ Wally said, before plopping on the sofa, Artemis settling next to him.

"Is food all you ever think about?" Jinx asked, before making herself comfortable on the couch, leaning slightly into TT Wally's out-stretched arm.

"No, my mind's got no space for food when you're taking it all up," TT Wally replied smoothly, before producing a rose seemingly out of nowhere and handing it over to Jinx.

"Tch, flirt," she scoffed, but accepted the rose anyway, a slight pink tint on her pale skin.

"I wonder where you keep all these roses, and God knows how you keep producing them, and even more why you keep giving them to me."

TT Wally merely winked.

"Who needs a reason to give flowers to a pretty girl?"

"Darn that guy's good," YJ Wally muttered, watching the whole exchange.

Bemused, Artemis leaned back into her boyfriend's arm, simply enjoying his frustration, which she found thoroughly amusing.

"Looks like this universe's Wally is much smoother than the one from Earth-16," Raven commented, calmly sipping her tea.

Beastboy shrugged, before turning to Terra. (Yes she's in this story(chapter..s?) because I like her, but don't worry, not much romance, no BBxTerra…but no BBxRae either. Friendship rox! LOL)

"Hey, you ok?" he asked her gently, Raven putting down her cup to gaze worriedly at Terra too.

Not so long ago, Terra had been found, groggily banging on the Titan's door, looking awful. You see, she had somehow been de-stoned and had used up the rest of her strength to practically crawl back to them. Just a few minutes ago she had been deemed well enough to be out and about, due to an orange healing shield and a girl with pretty auburn hair and light blue hair pins( Guess the anime…) that the author had somehow summoned.

But still, she had just been brought back to life, recalling that a black butterfly…a hell butterfly, she had named it( Yes guess the anime again…it's the same one I know:P) guiding her way back up.

"I'm fine Beast Boy, Raven," she replied, "Thanks for the concern, but I'm good. A little woozy, which is normal, but good."

"Just watch yourself, okay?" Raven said.

"Okay, I promise."

LINEBREAK

Meanwhile, as for the other interactions…

Aqualad and Aqualad stood face to face, each staring each other up intently, Rocket at Kaldur's side and Bumblebee at TT Aqualad's hands on her hips, watching the exchange impatiently.

Suddenly, just when Raquel had begun to get worried and was planning to pull Kaldur away, the two Aqualads burst into laughter, Kaldur patting the other on his back.

"Ah, good to see you Garth, though this is technically the _other_ you," Kaldur said, smiling at the counterpart of his old friend.

"You too Kaldur," he replied easily, "I see you have some luck with the ladies then?" he said, nodding at Raquel, who blushed.

"Wh-what?!" she spluttered out, before being tugged back by Kaldur.

"And I see you too, have quite the female companion," he commented back calmly, nodding to Bumblebee.

To both Kaldur and Raquel's surprise, both of them snorted.

"Yeah right, I'm just with fish-boy here to make sure he didn't see the fish tacos Mas and Menos bought. 'sides, I'd rather go out with _Sparky_ than with _him_."

Both Aqualads blanched.

"F-fish tacos?" TT Aqualad said weakly, leaning on Kaldur for support.

"What kind of inhumane _monster _eats out friends?" Kaldur spluttered out, holding his gut.

"Oh boy, here we go again," Bumblebee said, rolling her eyes, "Mas! Menos! I need two buckets, two towels, and two pails of water! Code Leotard! I repeat, Code Leotard!"

In a flash, everything that she had ordered for was produced immediately, the two red buckets set underneath the two Aqualads, a pail of warm water beside them, with two towels set carefully beside them all.

Mas and Menos then stared gleefully at the two, anticipating what was going to happen next.

"No, you cannot watch them puke you little weirdos, now leave!" Bumblebee said, the ends of her stingers buzzing menacingly.

"Aw," they both sighed, before saluting and speeding away to God knows where.

"I think it's better we don't watch," Bumblebee said to Raquel, gently guiding her away from the scene that would scar her for life, "It's gonna get _real_ nasty in there."

#

"So…"

"So…"

"This is the me over there, is it?" Speedy commented, fully eyeing him up and down.

"Not bad," he said finally, "Though I didn't expect the moody emo-ness and unoriginal name. That emo corner is usually only reserved for Robin."

"Hn." Roy grunted.

"Yeah, yeah. Like I understand emo," Speedy said, much to the irritation of Red Arrow.

"Hey, speaking of emo…Who's that hobo over there?" Speedy asked, pointing to an unknowing future, Young Justice: Invasion, Roy, the early one at least. He had decided to come in his hobo suit to avoid confusion with the Roy from season one.

YJ Roy shrugged.

"Beats me, how would I know?"

"Whatever."

Then they just stood in silence for a while, just giving off that devil may care attitude that totally gets the girls.

"Say…Is that hobo guy talking with…Cheshire?!" Speedy yelled, surprised.

"Cheshire? Where?" Roy asked, grabbing his bow.

"Over there," Speedy pointed, before he quickly retracted his finger as claws almost cut them off.

"It's rude to point, Speedy," an Asian girl with long hair tied into two curvy, _sharp_, pigtails in a green kimono suddenly appeared, "Especially at the other me."

"Exactly, and besides, it's good to know that even after five years, I'm still got my figure," another Asian woman in a green ripped kimono appeared, this time next to YJ Roy. She winked, then disappeared, slinking back next to TT Cheshire.

"It's good to know the other me is just as successful assassin in her universe, though she totally ripped off my mask," TT Cheshire commented**( for those who don't know, yes, TT Cheshire had the cat mask first.)**, "And has a family that could drag her down at any minute, including that pathetic archer sister of hers."

YJ Cheshire shrugged," Hey, you can't choose family."

"I agree to that," another voice said, and _another_ Cheshire, not much different from the second Cheshire, appeared. She than shifted something on her back, moving it to the front of her chest, revealing it to be…a baby.

Wait…a baby?! What?!

"Aw she's beautiful!" Season 1 YJ Cheshire cooed, bending down to get a better look.

"Of course, when you have exceptional genes, it's simply impossible not to be," the other Cheshire replied, holding Lian more comfortably on her arms.

"Wait…baby…hobo guy…who has red hair…WE have red hair…exceptional genes…"

YJ Roy and Speedy both broke into cold sweat.

"Ah, isn't she beautiful?" someone said, putting a hand on each of their shoulders, "exceptional genes indeed…"

They both turned, each already having a person in mind to who that could be.

Sure enough, they both let out a girlish shriek and shrugged off the violating hand violently.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU HOBO FREAK! I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE A DAD!"

"NO GET AWAY, GET AWAY! NO…NO…NO! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU ANYMORE!"

Hobo Roy watched in confusion as both of his counterparts took off running, leaving him eating their dust.

"What? I don't smell that bad…Do I?" he asked, all the while discreetly sniffing his pits.

"Oh honey, you don't even know the half of it." A passing Cheshire commented, dumping Lian in his arms.

"You're on diaper duty."

"Yes dear."

#

**Wow that was a long chapter…I didn't on making it this long and not even completing it! I guess this needs another follow up…**

**Anyway, I know I made Roy OOC, but I couldn't help it! Since it was for humor purposes…and this fic **_**is**_** labeled as humor/family.**

**So, again, if you're interested, please PM me…I'm too lazy to go find a beta myself:P, so pretty please with cherries on top? I swear uh… what's Starfire's pet named again? The moth larve thingy( yes I forgot how to spell larve…) **

**Yeah I swear whatever that thing's called didn't drool on it!**

**For those who are confused about the members of the Bat-family here they are:**

**Red Hood/Jason Todd-Wayne(he didn't disown him legally yet…right?)****: **He's the one that called Red( or Red Robin, really) replacement. That's because he was the second Robin after Dick went all Nightwing, and he's usually the angst-y, moody, sarcastic type. He was killed by the Joker after severe torturing, in an explosion, just moments before Batman could reach to him. He was then brought back to life by Superboy punching to pillars(walls?) of reality and he literally clawed his way out of his own grave.

He then, when he found out that Bruce(Batman) didn't, like avenge him by killing the Joker, and when the Titans didn't even hold a memorial service to him, got all bad-ass and angst-y and became like, an anti-hero or something, that kills, uses guns, and goes by the name of Red Hood.

Take in mind this is the Pre-new 52 Batfamily, and that his new 52 self is slightly different, as in he has a team of sorts called the Red Hood and the Outlaws. Oh, and here, he has a strip of white hair in his bangs in his otherwise black hair, caused by him going back to life or something.

Oh and BTW just FYI some people think that he's Red X, and I like to think so too, though I know the producers said that Red X wasn't anyone in the DCU. I just like to think that:D

**Damian Al Ghul(Sp.?)-Wayne/Robin/Lil'D:**The newest Robin. He was partnered with Dick first, then worked with his real father( yes, biological father, Bruce and Talia). He was raised from birth to be the perfect leader to the League of Assassins, and he sort of…betrayed them to work with the Batfam…I think? Yeah, he has a tough life. Dick calls him Lil'D, and I like the relationship that FF authors gave to the two. It's sort of brotherly/fatherly kind of thing.

He also has like this haughty attitude, 'cuz of his upbringing that kinda pisses people off. I also like to write him having some rivalry with Tim, cus' well…you know the usual sibling things.

I also find him able to relate with Jason, maybe, because he was raised to kill, and Jason kills…they would make a Bad-ass combo, what with Jason being Jaded and gritty and Damian willing to get his hands dirty…but he's learning, to treat people nicely and sich. He even has a little friend called Collin and has a penchant for cats(or if not, the FF authors make it so), cuz in the future( or something?) he has a cat named Alfred.

**Cassandra Cain-Wayne/Cass/Black Bat:**She's Bruce's legally adopted daughter, and (In my opinion) the humanized form of Bad-assery and the best Batgirl! She was bred( yes bred, David Cain, a pretty famous assassin, and Lady Shiva who is a pretty famous assassin…woman…fighter…leader…thingy too) to be the best assassin/fighter in the world, and was not taught to talk, to you can see the pauses and difficulties she has when struggling to say something.

So she had developed the ability to 'read' people with their body languages, knowing their next move easily before the person even knows it too, and so thus with this ability, became one of the best fighters in the world. She worked as Oracle( Barbara/Batgirl the 1st)'s agent for a while, then donned the Batgirl suit, only using an awesome mask that covers the whole face with bat-ears( you can look it up). Then she handed the mantle over to Stephanie Brown( Steph/ Spoiler/Batgirl) due to Bruce's 'Death' and worked in Hong Kong as the Black Bat( yes skipping some details here).

DC Tim was kind of intimidated by her for a while then they became like ok friends( almost BFF, I like to think:D) along with Steph.

**Stephanie Brown/Steph/Spoiler/Robin/ Batgirl: **She's the Batgirl in the DCU before the New 52, like the latest one, before Babs took the mantle back.

So her dad's the 3rd rate villain, the Cluemaster. Then because she was sick of her Dad she became Spoiler, a good hero, and then she met Tim, who was Robin at that time and they dated for a while.

Then because she became the first female Robin for a while, before 'dying' at a gang war.

Then it was all just a big misunderstanding and she came out alive, and so became the 5th Batgirl.

**Timothy Drake/Tim/Robin/Red Robin:** He's known as Red Robin in the DCU. That's all you need to know.

**Barbara Gordon/Batgirl/Babs/Oracle:**This is Barbara's counterpart in DCU. She got paralyzed waist-down by that bastard( though I love him LOL) the Joker. But she got up again, and in her wheelchair started an organization, the Birds of Prey, where she gets computer info and is a tech and comp. guru of sorts. She's known as Oracle here. She and Dick were childhood sweethearts, though they broke up many. Many times.

They once got engaged and finally married but they divorced for some reason or another.

**OK, so if you have anything more to know, please do PM me, and remember to PM me if you want to beta. :]  
And of course, comment, review, and tell me what you think:D**

**For those of you who have heard of the Batfam, know of it, know enough basic information, you can check out my other X'over story, 'One Batfamily too Many', which is in the YJ and Batman section. I would really appreciate it if you check it out. And if you already did…well, you sir, madam or some other equally amazing thing, have my respect, gratefulness and thanks!:D**

**Ciao, and sorry for the late chappie****, hope this didn't turn you off from reading. So, should I continue this filler or just go right to the next chapter? Tell me, really!**

**Bye for now, **

**BINthere**


End file.
